Related Technical Field
The current invention relates to electronic smoking device technologies, especially, a convenient smoking device.
Background
Electronic cigarettes are consumed by heating a tobacco paste in liquid or solid forms (or other smoking products), and transforming it into a gaseous form by heating in an atomizer. An atomizers to existing electronic cigarettes is provided to the top of batteries, and located between a nozzle and a battery rod, and a heating part is provided within the atomizer. When using the exiting electronic cigarette, first the atomizer and the battery rod are dissembled from each other, then the tobacco paste is provided into the atomizer by a injecting bottle or a scoop, next the atomizer is tightly connected to the battery rod. The electronic cigarette of such formation has complicated operations in use. Moreover, because the atomizer and a heating wire are provided within a main body, which leads to difficulties in cleaning, and residual tobacco paste and other impurities may cause clogging in a pore. If a storage volume for the tobacco paste is limited, there is a need for multiple purveyance of the tobacco paste to the atomizer in case of repeated or prolonged smoking. Nevertheless, the tobacco paste in the solid forms may be liquefied by heating in the atomizer, and may flow into the pore or even flow out from the nozzle. Said tobacco paste may attach to walls of the pore when cooling down, which is difficult to clean, and cause wastes. On the other hand, in order to prevent the tobacco paste flowing into the pore when using the tobacco paste in the liquid forms, the electronic cigarette could only be used vertically, which lead to greater inconvenience.